1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garden apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tractor power broom apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a self-propelled broom member to effect sweeping of a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brush assemblies of various types are utilized in the prior art and self-propelled power brooms or brush structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,537 to ReProgle, et al. wherein a power broom is operative in association with a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,607 to Whitson sets forth a sweeper for cleaning floors, wherein the sweeper includes a plurality of brushes in combination with cutting knives disposed adjacent the brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,311 to Dunham sets forth a vacuum operated debris removal structure arranged to collect debris swept by power broom structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,395 to McCandless sets forth a further example of a power broom structure utilized in the prior art.
The prior art has heretofore failed to address the compact and operative association of the components as set forth by the instant invention permitting the retrofit of the structure to an existing tractor structure and in this respect, the present invention sets forth a new and improved tractor broom apparatus addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction.